Just Bad Luck
by OlympusGirl101
Summary: Claire's daughter is well hidden. She is never mentioned anywhere. Since she has to feed every month, like every vampire, she has to hide the bodies so no one will notice. But when someone notices the deaths, he investigates, and discovers the well- kept secret: vampires do exist. Will she flee, or will she just take the human as her meal?
1. Chapter 1

My fangs extends to full length, and I snarl. I lick my lips at the scent of blood. I don't want to be a heartless monster, but if I don't feed every month, I die. I look both ways, making sure no one is around, and pounce one a human. It's a he, I think. I sink my fangs into the unsuspecting prey's flesh. I feel blood on my tongue, and it tastes satisfying. I quickly hide the body once I'm done with my business, just in case. I don't live in a certain place anymore, I'm in a vampire- free California. Of course, I can't tell you exactly where that _certain place _is, I'm not allowed to. I can't tell you my identity, either. All I can tell you is that I'm Claire's daughter.

That name does ring a bell to you, doesn't it? After all, I _am _ a vampire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Longer than the last chapter, but still short. Oh well, bear with me.**

* * *

My eyes turn a scary shade of yellow, and reminds me of a snake. I was a special vamp: you could tell from the green liquid dripping from my fangs. Poison, the purest hemlock nectar. There was only one problem: this kid seemed a little too suspicious. I fell full today, so maybe I'll get him over with tomorrow, but it all happened too fast for me to think things out. My fangs are pressed against my gum, and I'm determined to let them stay that way. But no, it didn't happen like that. My senses were on high alert all of a sudden, and a chill went down my whole body. My fangs extended again, and I laughed. Evilly, of course. I saw the terror in the boy's blue eyes, and I liked it. I was a monster, I knew. I usually only attack orphans, so none of their family members would notice the disappearance. I knew this boy had a brother, but that was all. The poison from my fangs dripped into the boys mouth, and I smiled. I liked death. I wasn't alike my mother at all, except my appearance. I dig my fangs into his flesh and he gives out an ear- piercing scream. Another boy that looks like the boy I killed runs to me, with a silver dagger in his hand. I stand in his way, and she stops when he sees my fangs. Now there is blood dripping from my fangs. Only the boy I killed earlier was dead, the other boy escaped with only a scratch. When I realized what I have done, I will my fangs to press against my gums once again. I walk home, with my sweatshirt hood on. I feel full and energized, but inside me, I feel guilty. _Oh well. _I think, but I can't forget about it. I hit in my apartment, and turn on the TV. When I see my image on the screen, I scream. I was caught. The door swings open, and police officers with their guns up search the room. Somehow I had managed to duck under the couch when I had heard the door knob rattle. I may be a vampire, but I still would die from a bullet. That was an insulting way to die.

They shined the flashlight in my eyes, and I knew they had found me. They put me in handcuffs and walked me away. The only surprising part is that I didn't refuse.

* * *

**Reviews are loved! Answer this: What do you want to happen next? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating earlier, and sorry for spelling and /or grammar mistakes! **

* * *

I wake up to sunlight. Luckily, The forest is covering most of it. I climb down the tree, careful not to slip, and start thinking. I wonder if my mother was like me, if she was evil. I don't know what to expect from me anymore. Would my mother be happy I am a dark person, or will she tell me to become more forgiving, not kill every person on site? Suddenly, I feel a bouced off my sturdy back. But it doesn't hurt me, it only makes me laugh. It didn't give me even a paper cut. But it did remind me of my pure evil. No matter what Clarie does, that is, if she even comes for me, won't matter.

I am pure evil, nothing can change me. I only know that my mother's name is Claire, there is such a thing as a Glass House, and that's it. No memory whatsoever. In a way, I like it that way. I have no fear, just be who I want to be- I want to be evil. I am down the tree now, and I decide to drop the disguise. I look deadly in the soft grey moonlight, and I once again extend my fangs to full length. I look at my reflection in a pool of water, and notice my hair is long. I pick up a sharp stone and cut it. My brown hair falls just below my shoulders.

I don't want to admit it, but I'm scared. Are vamps supposed to be fearless, or scared? Are they vicious, like me, or are they calm, and peaceful? I need something to control my craving of blood, no, someone. I need somebody, anybody. I don't know anything. I am helpless. Why am I this way? Why am I so cruel?

_Because I just am. I'm born that way._ The answer hits me square in the face. _It's just bad luck. _It is. I've always had bad luck, I was born with it. Now that I think about it, I remember an evil face peering down me right after I was born, then placing a hemlock flower next to my nose. I smelled fumes, poisonous fumes, but I breathed it in without a regret. I didn't even cry. Right after that, I remember Claire running to me, saving me from the woman, the evil one. But it was too late, I had already breathed in the fumes. Claire had believed I was dead, but I was in a trace. She had placed me into a basket and placed it in the water.

_Oh. My. Lord. _

**That was my story. That was my history, my past. Now it all makes sense. I was born to die, believed to die, why don't I?**

* * *

**Please review! Thank you all! **


End file.
